Grumpy Allen
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Allen's a little grumpy today. And the Order is scared. I reeeealy suck at summaries. Yullen. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: Own. Nothing! **

** Allen: Oh my god! You didn't die!**

** Neko: I didn't! **

**Kanda: Where the hell have you been?**

**Neko: Ummmmm...No where?**

**Allen: Where's nowhere? **

**Neko: In a house?**

**Kanda: ...Your both idiots. **

_

* * *

God. Let this day be over soon._

That was the last thought a certain white haired exorcist had before he plopped down to take a nap.

Today was one of the worst days ever.

First when he woke up in the morning, he had a terrible migraine. And it didn't help that Lavi decided to wake him up that day, _and_ Allen had come back from an exhausting mission late the night before, so he was dead tired. Thus it resulted in the rabbit to take a trip to the infirmary due to his leg being broken, multiple bruises everywhere on his body, and his jaw dislocated. Then, while he was walking down to breakfast, he ran into Kanda. That was fun. Why is it that when I talk, he comments on it? And when I don't talk, he still comments on it. It pisses me off!

When he finally got to the counter to order, he found out that Jerry had gotten sick, so Komui got the bright idea to build a Komuin that could cook. That didn't end well. Allen ended up fighting the stupid thing that would not die! Seriously! He hit it dead on several times, but nothin. It didn't even flinch. Finally, he got fed up and kicked the damn thing out the window with a mighty:

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Everyone was shocked to see Allen Walker, with a scowl on his face, curse like that. Even Kanda was frozen in place. Lenalee cautiously walked up to him.

"Allen? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Allen turned to her with a bright smile.

"I"m fine! Just a little tired, that's all." With that said, he walked out the room. After a few moments, everyone else went about their day.

Allen walked back to his room with no trouble. Except his stomach giving off loud roars every five minutes. Half way though his destination, another Komuin crossed his path.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" He screamed and kicked the thing on it's head, making it go though the floor, into the cafeteria.

"It's your problem now!" he shouted as the people in the cafeteria screamed in terror. With that he want about going to his room in peace.

And that's where we are now!

Allen was about to drift off when he heard someone calling to someone named 'boy'. He tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder, until finally he got fed up.

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UUUUP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw a grey skinned, curly haired, golden eyed Noah standing in front of him. He looked a bit surprised.

"Something wrong, shounen? You seem...angry. Now that I think about it, you look like that girly samurai," he spoke with a brow raised. Allen glared at him.

"It's been a bad day. Now what the hell do you want? If it's to capture me, then go fuck yourself. If it's to kill me, go fuck yourself. And if it's to turn me into the fourteenth, go fuck the Earl. Now get out of my room before I eat your fucking head. And I'm warning you, I didn't have breakfast." For added effect, he growled viciously. Tyki held up his hands in in defense.

"Mah, mah. Calm down shounen. I just came to see if you had turned into the fourteenth. But I see that you haven't yet, so I'm leaving. See ya later, shounen." And he disappeared.

Once again, Allen plopped down on his pillow tried to sleep. Didn't happen.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Allen? Are you okay? It's lunch time and I was wondering if you wanted to go to town?" It was Lenalee. Allen heaved a long, heavy sigh.

"Hold on a sec," he shouted. The white-haired exorcist sat up and walked to the door. As he opened it, his stomach gave a loud growl. Lenalee giggled, while Allen flushed and held his tummy.

"I see your hungry." Lenalee giggled. Allen gave a small smile.

"Just a little bit. I'm just going to try and get some sleep. Why don't you ask Kanda?" He suggested. Really not wanting to go out and deal with those people.

"You know he would say no."

"What about guilting him into it? Or threatening. That always seems to work."

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, surprised.

"What?"

"You coming with me whether you like it or not. We have to get some food in you, before you get worse." With that said, she took Allen's forearm and started dragging him down the hall.

"Ah! Wait!" He managed to shut his door at the last second. Now he was trying to catch his balance, "Lenalee, I'm really not in a good mood! Please release me!"

"Nope~!" Lenalee sang in a sing song voice. Allen struggled out of her grip, but to no avail. Finally he gave up.

"Ugh. Fine. But if I snap at you it's your fault.

"Have you seen Lavi? I haven't seen him all day." The girl questioned, although she had an idea he was holed up in the library.

"Oh. Ummm...Well you could tell I was in a bad mood when I woke up." Lenalee nodded. "Well, Lavi was actually the one that got me up and i was really angry so he's in the infirmary."

"Oh dear! Allen! How could you? Your acting like Kanda today. Is it really just cause you were tired?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Huh?"

"Well, everyone keeps saying I'm acting like Bakanda. I don't like it. I'm nothing like that asshole."

"Well today you were just tired. That's your excuse." Lenalee smiled. "Now what did you do to Lavi?" Allen started laughing nervously.

"I kinda broke his leg, beat him to a pulp, and dislocated his jaw." The girl's mouth fell to the ground.

"Jesus, Allen. At least Kanda didn't actually break anything he just beat him. We better make sure you sleep all day tomorrow. Kay? We don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Thank you." As soon as Allen stopped talking, they realized they were in town already. "Wow. That was fast."

"Hehhe. We talked the whole time. Now let's go get you some food." Allen nodded and they entered a restaurant. They ate and then left.

"You want to walk around town for a little bit? It'll be a good relaxer."

"No thanks. I think I'll just go to my room and sleep."

"Oh come on. Party pooper. Let's go have fun!" With that said, Lenalee tugged the poor beansprout to go shopping.

"That was fun! See? Wasn't this a good idea? Now are you in a bad mood?" Lenalee cheered.

"Um...No...I guess I'm fine...But I'm still really tired. Can I go to bed now?" Allen wearily answered. He was dragging his feet and slouching as he walked. Lenalee frowned.

"Alright go lie down. I'll bring you some Miterashi dango later, okay?"

"Yes! That'd be great! But how? Jerry is sick."

"I can cook."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Go eat a turtle." Lenalee blanched.

"Huh?" Allen covered his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry. When I'm really tired I randomly say things. Please excuse me." Saying that, he ran off to his room.

When he got there, Kanda was sitting beside his door, meditating.

"Kanda? What are you doing here?" Kanda's eyes opened, only to look around the hall. Seeing no one, he then stood up and put his arms around Allen.

"What the hell's wrong with you today?" Allen put his arms around his samurai and buried his face in his chest.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just having a bad day. And I'm exhausted."

"Then let's go to bed." Kanda opened the door to Allen's room with his key.

"Um...Why didn't you use the key before, instead of waiting for me at the door?" Allen looked up at him with his adorable silver eyes.

"I don't know. Didn't feel like it." Kanda replied. He shut the door and lead his moyashi to the bed. Allen plopped down, once again. Hopefully for the final time that day. He felt the bed dip as his lover got in beside him. Arms curled around his waist and Allen snuggled into the warmth.

Just then, he remembered what Lenalee said about coming back later to give him dango.

_Oh well. I don't care. _

Sure enough, an hour later, both teens were woken by a mighty scream that shook the Order.

* * *

**Hoped ya liked~! Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted something. Just didn't feel like writing. I"m working on new fics and my old ones! Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
